Back To The Way Things Were
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: Alek and Chloe haven't talked in two years. Chloe just wants to go back to the way they were before, but will Alek? Full summary inside! Please read and give it a chance! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**It's been two years since 'that night'. Meaning Jasmine and Valentina almost died, but didn't. Zane died, or was killed by Alek. Chloe died twice, once at the theater and the other saving her Merideth. Merideth was kidnapped by Whitley Rezza and Chloe saved her...by getting herself stabbed. Chloe had to tell her mom everything that night. She told her about the Mai, explained she was going to meet her dad, and killing two people. Those two people meaning Xavier and Brian. Her mom ended up kicking her out, not excepting who she was like Chloe thought she would. She had wondered the streets for hours until getting a call from Amy, wondering where she was and if she was okay. Chloe broke down over the phone, and ended up staying with Amy for the night. Since there was no school the next day, it being Saturday they just hung out. That was until, she got a call from Alek. He was freaking out about her being missing and Chloe reassured him she was fine. After he slightly calmed down, he asked where she was. After he had went to get her, he told her about Jasmine and Valentina. Jasmine was weak, but alive and resting. Valentina on the the hand, was in a coma. Alek also told her about Zane, leaving out the part about him being his brother. Then she told him about the theater and Brian. Brian had died that night. He didn't freak out like Chloe thought he was going to. She also told him about her mom. She started crying slightly but tried to act like she was fine. Alek put an arm around her and continued walking back to the Mai penthouse.**

** But that was two years ago. Now Valentina and Jasmine are as well as before, and Chloe actually lives with them. Only because her mom never got into contact with Chloe again. Amy, Paul, and Chloe have stayed best friend. Alek and Chloe don't talk much. They only talk when needed. Chloe wasn't sure about how she felt about Alek, but she knew she didn't want him to stop talking completely. And that's where the story starts...**

"Chloe!" Jasmine yelled from their living room.

"Yeah, Jas?" Chloe got up from her position on her bed, walking towards the living room. After peeking her head around the corner Jas waved her in. Chloe smiled at her and proceeded forward. "What's up?" She asked sitting down on the couch beside Jas.

"Nothing..." She went silent and looked at Chloe nervously. Chloe gave her a weird look."Well, I have to talk to you." She stated simply. Chloe and Jas had become very close since everything happened. Chloe told her to go on. "Me and Valen-my mom, have to go to New York for a week or two." Jas gave her another weary look.

"And?" Chloe didn't see anything wrong with that.

"You have to stay here...Meaning you can't leave...You have to stay with Alek 'til we get back." She said quietly. Chloe knew what she was saying. It was going to be awkward for the two of them to get along and talk.

"That's okay, I'll just see you when you get back." Chloe told the worried girl.

"Are you sure? I mean there isn't really anything I could do about it if you weren't bu still..." She trailed off. Chloe chuckled.

"I'm sure Jas. No biggie!" She said raising her arms and got a laugh out of Jas. "Does Alek know?" She asked.

"No, but I was going to tell him when he gets home from the game."

"Ohh, okay" Chloe smiled at her and got back up to go to her room. _Two weeks with Alek couldn't be that bad...could it?_ Chloe thought to herself for a while about it until she heard the front door open, signaling Alek's arrival home. She crept over to her door, hoping to get a better chance of hearing his reaction.

"Alek?" Jas tried to get his attention.

"Jas, I want to get a shower if that's okay." He was mad about something, but Jas needed to talk to him.

"Actually Alek, I really need to talk to you." He was heading towards his room but stopped. He sighed and turned around.

"Fine. Talk." He set his back down and sat on the couch.

"Me and mom are going to New York for a week or two. You can't leave the house, but you have to stay here...with Chloe." She finished quietly.

"She can't go with you?" He replied quietly. Chloe honestly didn't think he hated her that much, but maybe she was wrong.

"No, Alek. She can't" Jasmine sighed.

"I'm leaving then, I'm not staying here." Alek said and stood. Chloe couldn't let Alek leave them. After all, she was the reason he was leaving. Chloe ran around her room getting her stuff together quickly. She grabbed all she could. She only had two bags. She ran to her door and listened to make sure of his decision.

"C'mon Alek. We can talk this through, you don't have to leave!"

"Jas, I can't live here with her when your here. How am I supposed to do it when your not?"

"Please Alek! Please, just stay!" Chloe had enough. She walked out of her room, and walked to the front door. Jasmine and Alek had paused to look at her.

"I have been here way to long. It's been two-years. I'll find my own place. I don't want to leave, but this is your home. Not mine." Chloe told the two. Jasmine looked seconds away from crying while Alek looked expressionless.

"Chloe, please wait!" Jas was begging her to stay.

"Jas, it's your home. Alek shouldn't leave. I'm not the one that's been living here since I was 12." She nodded her head towards Alek. Alek was genuinely surprised that she had remembered that. "So, bye." Chloe gave a small smile and waved. Her eyes started to tear up, but she couldn't let them see her cry. She turned around and walked out of the door. She only stood by the door for a couple of seconds, but enough time to hear Jas yelling at Alek to go and get her back. She started walking faster, not wanting Alek to see her cry or do something he didn't want to do. She made it to the elevator and stood with her eyes closed and her back against the wall. The doors hadn't closed yet, and she heard foot steps coming towards her. She hoped they were Jasmine's but no such luck. Alek walked inside the elevator, but Chloe didn't turn around to face him. After a couple of seconds, she heard the doors close and thought he'd left. She turned around and found Alek leaning against the wall. He was staring at the floor, and she was looking at him. After she got sick of silence she said something. "Can I help you? I would like to leave now..." She said pointing towards the closed doors.

"Stay." He lightly whispered. Chloe might not have heard it if she weren't Mai.

"No one wants me here, plus I'm eight-teen. I should be finding my own place anyways." She said looking down. This is the first time the two had 'talked' in two years basically.

"Jas wants you to and the Mai usually live together. Especially since we have such a small pride here, you should stay." He wouldn't look at her, and his voice was still quiet.

"Will you at least look at me?" Chloe was getting tired of talking to someone, that she felt wasn't listening. He looked up at her. For the first time in a long time, she saw his face. Lack of sleep, anger, sadness, and-if you can believe it-puffy eyes from what looked like crying. She was surprised at the sight in front of her. She wondered why he looked the way he did. "Are you okay, Alek?" She was sort of worried about him.

"I haven't been sleeping for a while now." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"This isn't about me, Chloe!" She jumped at the way he raised his voice.

"Look, the only reason you came out here to get me was for Jasmine. I'm not coming back, Alek. You don't want me here and I'm not gonna let you leave." The elevator doors opened, and Chloe reached for her stuff. Alek's hand reached for hers. She looked up. "Let me go. I want to leave." She was slightly mad now. They stood staring at each other for several seconds. Chloe yanked her arm out if his hand and grabbed her stuff. She headed towards the front doors of the building, without hearing footsteps behind her. She let out a sigh and kept walking. Once at the front doors, she set her stuff down to open the door. After she was outside she found a bench and took a seat. She cried for minutes, but then she realized she needed to stop feeling sorry for herself. She wiped her eyes aggressively, trying to make the tears stop. She wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for Alek. She didn't want Alek to hate her, no matter what. Whatever it takes, she was going to get him back. Eventually...

She took out her phone and called Amy. Right now, Amy was the only person she could run to. Plus Amy had her own place now, and she could stay on the couch. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"Hey, Chlo."

"Hey, Amy." Amy heard something wrong in Chloe's voice.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"I-umm- I need somewhere to stay." Chloe tried to keep her voice together.

"Why? Not that I have a problem with you staying here, I mean of course I don't! But what happened." Chloe cracked a small smile at her best friend.

"I just decided it was time for me to leave. I overstayed my welcome." Chloe got up and started to walk to Amy's, but she was carrying two bags. "Hey Amy?"

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Do you think I can get a ride from you?"

"Yeah, definitely! Where are you?"

"Just pick me up in front of the penthouse."

"Alright. Everything's gonna be okay Chlo. And you are going to tell the the whole story later!"

"I will Ames." Chloe cracked another smile. They hung up after that. Chloe's phone rang again and she went to answer it without looking at her caller ID.

"Ames what do you need now?" Chloe laughed.

"Uh, this is Jas Chlo"

"Oh my gosh! Sorry I didn't look at my phone before answering."

"It's okay." Jasmine didn't say anything after that.

"Umm, Jas? Not to be mean, but what do you need?"

"Ohh, sorry! I just wanted to make sure you got somewhere to stay and have everything you need." She said quietly.

"Jas, I wasn't going to see you for two weeks anyway, right? I mean we'll hang out once you get back! It's not like I wont see you ever again!" Chloe laughed a little bit.

"I know. I just feel bad because you had to leave. Alek can be such a pain in the ass sometimes!" Jasmine laughed and Chloe couldn't help but laugh too.

"I promise you, I'll be fine! I can protect myself, so Alek doesn't have to watch over me. When you get back, we'll hang out!"

"Okay, we better!" They laughed again and said there good-byes. Minutes later, Amy pulled up. After she got in in and everything Amy gave her a look to explain. Chloe explained everything to Amy. Chloe was on the verge of tears. Amy comforted her and told her everything was going to be okay. After a while, Amy started up the car. Chloe got comfortable in her seat and looked one last time at the penthouse. She saw Alek. But that's not what surprised her the most, he was staring directly at Amy's car. Even though they were yards away from each other, they managed to make eye contact. After Amy pulled away, she looked over at Chloe.

"You okay?"

"Uh-yeah! I-I'm fine!" She said looking down, blushing.

"O-kay! Whatever you say." Amy laughed. Chloe smiled at her and laughed a bit.

"So do you think Alek and I will ever go back to the way we were? Amy stopped at a red light and looked over to Chloe.

"Give it time, Chlo. It will." She said giving her a small smile and patting her shoulder.

"I hope your right." Chloe said looking out the window.

**Alright so kinda long first chapter! Tell me if I should continue it? Lemme know! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your reviews so far! (:**

It's been three days since Chloe left. She and Amy have grown a lot closer since then. They've talked about everything, and Amy has realized Chloe can never be the same. But she accepted that and that's why Chloe loves her like a sister. Alek on the other hand, has been completely lonely. He would never admit it, but he's bored out of his mind. He wasn't assigned to protect Chloe, so he hasn't. He got kicked off the Basketball team the day Jasmine told him, her and Valentina were leaving. They left that night, after Jas had a breakdown over Chloe. Alek reassured her Chloe would be fine. Alek has been thinking for three days now, about Chloe. He wanted to go right over to Amy's and drag by her arm, back home. He knew that would only make her hate him more. That was if she even hated him...He thought she hated him, but Chloe didn't what so ever hate Alek. Chloe thought Alek hated her, but he actually had reason too. She hurt him, like he was an enemy when he was actually a friend.

"Well, the dad's are out so what do you want to do?" Chloe thought for a second.

"How about a movie night? I mean you, me, and Paul haven't hung out in a while. Whatchya think?" Amy pondered on her friends thought. She smiled after about five seconds.

"I love it! I was wondering when we were gonna hang again!" She said jumping up and down on her bed.

"Amy! Amy, calm down!" Chloe told her, laughing.

"Sorry! I'll call Paul now, and get the living room set-up! Be back!" Amy yelled, running downstairs.

Chloe laughed and got up from her position. She had to get changed into her pajamas. After changing, she walked out into Amy's room. She was grabbed from behind, her moth being covered. She tried to fight them, but their grip was strong. Her hands were locked behind her back with one of their arms, and the other arm was covering her mouth. Her legs were free so she started to kick, but they pushed her forward onto the bed. She was on her stomach, and not scared, but furious. He let go of her face, but kept her arms. He sat beside her on the bed and didn't really move at all. She kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her claws in. He still had his hold on her arms, so she couldn't move. She felt the bed shift slightly and felt his hand run over part of her skin where the shirt had risen up. She shivered involuntary. With her Mai hearing, she heard a light chuckle. That made her really pissed off. His hand started to go up her back slowly. Sh had enough. She wasn't going to let herself get hurt when she had a perfectly good self defense system. She jolted her elbow up, hitting her attacker in the nose. He let go of her and jumped off the bed. She moved off the bed the second she could. After standing up, she looked around. She didn't see anyone in the room. She heard the water of the bathroom sink running and ran to see who...or what...attacked her. After taking a quick glance around the corner of the doorway, she froze. She was shocked at who stood in front of her. It was Alek.

"A-Alek?" Her voice came out lower then she meant for it to. He was washing his face off from the bloody nose Chloe had given him. After a couple of seconds, the blood was gone and he turned around. He gave her a smile. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. She couldn't help but smile a bit back. _He should smile more often_...Chloe thought. He looked away and looked back at her. He reached his hand, for his face. She took notice in this and finally said something.

"I'm sorry." She said. They both knew that sorry wasn't just for hurting his nose.

"I think we all have things to say sorry for." He looked at the ground, still holding his nose. She let out a small laugh that made him look up. He looked at her almost like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry about your nose though. I mean, I thought I was gonna get rap-" She cut herself off. She didn't think before she said that and was sort of embarrassed now.

"Oh come on, Chloe. Who would want to rape you?" He said smirking. Her jaw dropped and his smirk grew. Chloe hoped that this was them getting back to the way they were. She _hoped_...

"I can't believe you just sa-"

"Chloe!" Amy's voice came from downstairs.

"Be down in a sec!" Chloe yelled back nervously. "You have to leave! If Amy catches you in here..." She trailed off. He smirked again. "Please, Alek?" She pleaded. Alek almost felt like he would do anything for her, the way she said his name.

"I came to talk to you. I don't just get my nose broken for nothing, you know." She laughed a bit, but she really needed him to leave.

"Can't you just-just call me? I _really_ need you to leave, Alek." She grabbed his 'free' arm and started to drag him near Amy's opened window.

"Chloe, I really want to talk to you though. It's kind of important." She stopped dragging him and turned around. His face was something she couldn't describe. But she realized he really needed to talk.

"Alek, I know we need to talk, but Amy wants me ans she'll come up any second! Can we talk tomorrow?" She was begging him to leave.  
He sighed and looked at the ground. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..._Chloe pleaded in her head. He looked back up at her.

"Chloe, it really can't wait." She sighed and then they both turned to the doorway. They found a shocked looking Amy.

"Ohh, sorry! I'll leave you two alone!" She said maybe a bit more excited than she should've been. She left and shut the door behind her.

"Umm..." Chloe turned back around to Alek, speechless. He smirked..._again_. She looked down and blushed lightly.

"I don't think she minds if we talk." He grabbed her wrist and led her to the bed. He took a seat and so did she.

"So, what's up?" She asked nervously.

"Umm...Well I want to talk to you about the past two-years basically. I mean I've ignored you and I've been a huge jerk. I really should've got over the fact that you didn't like me and at least stayed your friend." He said looking down. He never knew Chloe actually did like him. She wanted to tell him, but not now.

"Well, I don't blame you. I shouldn't have started anything with-with Brian." She said quietly. "I would've hated me too." She started playing with her hands.

"After two-years and you still act the same." He laughed. She looked at him confused. "I mean you have the same fidgety moves and when your nervous you always play with your hands. You are pretty predictable, King." He smirked. She wondered if he thought what was on her mind was 'predictable'. All she could think about right now, was kissing him.

"Well, I guess you don't have that much to talk about then." She started to get up, kind of tired of him always criticizing her..._already_. She was wondering if it would be so horrible to just not talk again...But she knew they needed to talk again. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from getting any further.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know me, I'm not the best at talking about...serious things." He told her truthfully.

"So we're a serious matter now?" She laughed. He smiled at her.

"So can I proceed talking?" She just nodded with a smile. She blushed when she realized he was still holding onto her wrist and he let go. "So I know we have a lot to talk about, but maybe it would be easier to talk if you came home." He had question in his eyes. Asking her to come back. She would've jumped p and down, yes. But she didn't really want to go back. She was good with staying wither her best friend. Especially after letting their friendship become a good one again.

"Alek, I can't. Me and Amy just made up and we're finally back to normal. You really have to understand." She felt bad for turning him down, but it was true. His face looked hurt. It reminded her of the night he overheard her tell her mom...certain words. She felt even more horrible if that was possible.

"Chloe, I think that...I think it will be best if you come back. I mean I've been completely lonely these past three days. I got kicked off the Basketball team on Tuesday, so that is something I can't do , please? Come home?" He was begging her.

"Why were you kicked off?" He sighed.

"That is really not important right now, Chloe." He repositioned himself on the bed.

"I'm just curious." She said. He looked at her, asking her to answer. "Alek, I-I can't. I'm so sorry." She said looking down. Alek decided he need to get over himself.

"You know, don't worry about it. Just come home when your ready. I'll be waiting...with an open bed too." He winked at her. He was too good at masking his pain. She laughed and smiled at him.

"Well, when I'm ready I'll be there." She blushed, realizing what she said. She looked back up. "Are your sure your okay with me staying?"

"Of course. Whatever makes you happy." He smiled at her. Again all too good at masking his pain. He wanted nothing more than for Chloe to sleep in the room next to his again. "I'll you tomorrow? Maybe we can catch-up on stuff?"

"Uh-Yeah! I'd really like that." She smiled at him and bit her lip. He laughed lightly. He was glad to have her in his life, even if it wasn't right beside him. He walked towards the window, but turned around. She heard him stop and turned around herself. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. Her eyes were filled with shock. He didn't waist a second. He kissed her full on the lips. She was to shocked to react. _Does he still like me after all this time?_ Chloe thought. She reacted then. She slid her arms around his neck. He kissed her harder, once she kissed back. He pulled away all too soon for them both. She didn't say anything. She was frozen. He let go of her face, feeling stupid for doing that. He turned around and started to walk away. Chloe yanked his shoulder making him swing around. He thought he would get slapped, not kissed by her. He kissed her back with no hesitation. Her arms went around his neck again. He slid his arms around her waist and smiled into their kiss. They broke apart, but rested their heads against one another. He smiled at her. she smiled back at him. They loved the feel of each other in their arms.

"Chloe? You still here?" Amy opened the door. The two split before she could see anything though.

"Right here, Ame's! Sorry we were just..." She turned around to find no one. Alek slipped out through the window. "I was talking to Alek. We were done anyways." She tried to act like nothing happened, and Amy seemed to buy it.

"Oh okay! Well, Paul's here now soo..." She pointed down. Chloe smiled and nodded. Chloe followed Amy out of her room, but looked back when she went to close the door. She looked at the window. She finally realized she had feelings for Alek. And they weren't small. Anything but small actually.

**Hey! I want to Thank Yudith88 for helping me out with this chappy! (: REVIEW!**


	3. Not a chapter Just read!

Okay, so this is not a chapter. I just want to say a few things. You don't have to read this, but I would like you to! (:

1. Kay...For one I just want to say Thank You to everyone who is reviewing and adding to their follows/favorites! For those who are just reading, and not reviewing...REVIEW! I don't care if you have an account in here, just let me know you read it please!

2. I want to say sorry. For 2 things actually...One is I know I am not the best at writing with the plot, grammer, and just the plain story itself. So those to you telling me I am good, it really makes me feel better and encourages me to keep writing! So keep doing it x) And I also want to say sorry for the lack of updates. I am now working on a new chapter for Back To The Way Things Were. I already have a chapter written for Chloe King: Aftermath though. I was really stupid to put these stories up right when school was starting though, so I may not update every single week. I promise you I will when I can though! Also, if you have ideas for any of my stories, please let me know! PM me or just review them please! I will take all ideas and thoughts into consideration!

Okay, so you got my message. Send me yours! I want you to tell me what you think of my stories and any ideas you have for them! Please either PM me or review so I know I am actually writing for people and not just the website x)

Thanks (:

~Maria xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

Chloe joined Amy and Paul downstairs. After they all took their places throughout the living room Chloe on the floor, Amy and Paul on the couch. There was another chair, but Chloe liked the floor. They got blankets and pillows from Amy's room and set them comfortably around themselves. After Amy picked the movie which ended up being Woman In Black, they were set. That was until Pal pointed out there were no snacks.

"I can go get em'." Chloe sighed, getting up.

"You don't even have a car." Amy pointed out.

"No, you're right. But I do have the speed of a Mai." Chloe winked. Amy laughed and Chloe went upstairs to get her shoes and ended up changing back into her clothes from earlier. After once again glancing at the window, she walked downstairs with another sigh.

"I'll be back! Pause the movie!" She yelled walking out the door. She heard Amy yell a small "Kay!" and walked further down the street. She only ended up walking to the gas-station a couple of blocks away. After getting popcorn, doughnuts, a 2 liter of Coke, M&M's, and Junior Mints she left and started walking back. Although the attacks weren't as often before, they still happened. Chloe just didn't feel right in her gut. She started walking slightly faster. Chloe had learned to not be so afraid of the Order in the past two years. She wondered if anyone was watching her, even though she told Jasmine no one had to watch her. Looking slightly over her shoulder to see if anyone was there. That's when her heart skipped a beat. She saw someone in a black hoodie and something glistening from their hand. She knew they were part of the Order. Instead of going her usual route back to Amy's, she cut into an alley. After going about halfway, she hid behind a dumpster. All she could think about was the smell until she heard a breathy voice.

"Come out to play, kitty kitty." She knew it was no one she knew. After he started walking towards the dumpster she held her breath and stayed still. He went passed her, not even noticing her. She grabbed a 2x4 and hit him in the back of the head with it. Claws out, eyes slit, she jumped around prepared for anyone behind her. There was no one. She found this weird. Why would they only send one Order member to hurt her? She grabbed the bags she unintentionally dropped. She shook her head and started to walk away. After going out of the alley, she saw more Order members. They were surrounding her. She had no idea what to do. She had learned to let them attack before making any moves, but what about when they were around her every exit? She tried to keep her heartbeat calm, and she kept walking forward. If she kept walking, would she just lead them to Amy and Paul? She never, ever wanted them to get hurt. She decided on going to the one place she knew best. Home.

After she cut a corner, she ran. She wasn't sure what they had up their sleeves and he did _not_ want to die again. She kept running, bags in hand until she hit the block the Penthouse was on. She turned around once, making sure she wasn't being followed. Since she saw, or heard no one she started to catch her breath and walk. She walked in, saying hello to the doorman, and proceeded towards the elevator. She walked in and hit the number 18. She bet over her knees and decided to call Amy, letting her know she wasn't sure if she was coming back tonight. After Amy asking a million questions, she hung up and stepped out of the elevator. She walked down the hall and stepped in front of 18.03. She took a deep breath and was about to knock until she remembered she had a key. She laughed slightly at herself and opened the door. She walked into the dark apartment. After she set herself at the door and closed it, she just stood there. She wondered where Alek was and why he left. _Maybe he just left to get food_...She thought to herself. She sighed and walked further inside. She turned a lamp on and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and started to flip through channels. She let her head find the arm of the couch and legs find the couch cushions. She let her eyes drift, closing and opening. She was half asleep until she heard the door open. She jumped halfway into the air. She felt her heart beating out of her chest. She spun around, best she could on the couch. Her heart slowed down when she saw Alek. He had a confused look across her face. He had bags in his hand, Chloe guessed she was right about the food.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, walking towards the kitchen island.

"What? Not happy to see me?" She asked slightly smirking. He laughed.

"No, it's not that. You just said you weren't coming back tonight. And you have nothing with you." He started putting things away, and she walked over to him. She wanted to help her, but he wouldn't let her.

"Well, I was...I was walking from the gas-station and decided to stop by." She tried not to let him know what almost happened.

"I can tell you're lying." He told her while putting the eggs away.

"How? You didn't even look at me." She laughed. He stopped putting stuff away and looked at her. He was smirking.

"I can tell by your voice. Now C'mon and tell me."

"Well, I was walking back from the gas-station, but I was almost attacked by the order." He almost dropped 3 cans of...something.

"What!?" He looked at her, checking her over for any injuries. He hadn't noticed how much she had changed int he past two years. She had...matured...a lot.

"Umm...My eyes are up here, Alek." She told him raising an eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh...Uh...What do you mean 'almost' attacked?" He was slightly blushing. She sighed.

"I was attacked, but I took care of the first guy. Then when I started walking again, there were more, and more. They were surrounding me. I didn't know what to do, so I kept walking. Then I broke out into a run and came here. I didn't want to lead them to Amy and Paul." She said looking down. She saw his feet move forward, towards her.

"Hey, you did the right thing." She kept looking down, playing with her hands. He moved his hand over hers. She looked up. "Your alright. That's all that matters." She blushed, something that only Alek ever really made her do. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hands slightly. He went back to putting stuff away.

"Should I go back to Amy's? I mean, what if they're still out there." She asked walking towards the windows on the side of the Penthouse. She stood in front of it looking out. It was around 11, so it was dark. You could see the street lights, and city lights. It was beautiful.

"I mean I'd rather have you here." She turned around and looked at him confused. "For protection!" He said once he realized what he said. She just laughed at him. She walked towards the couch.

"So...You think I should stay?" She glanced up at him. He moved from the counter, towards her.

"If you go...I want you to be safe. I don't want you to lose another life." He told her. He was standing behind the couch with her twisting her neck around to look at him.

"I don't want to either. Trust me." She said looking down. "Amy's gonna be pissed tough." She said laughing a bit. He laughed a little bit too. He walked towards the chair on the other side of the couch. She wondered why he didn't just sit beside her. She though for a second and randomly remembered their kiss...or kisses.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" She asked before she could stop herself. He looked over at her, wide eyes. "I-I didn't really mean for that to come out! Sorry." She said embarrassed, playing with her hands again. Neither of them said anything after that. It stayed silent for about an hour, and Chloe felt way to awkward. So did Alek. She had to do something. "Look, I'm sorry about asking that earlier...But why did you?" She asked quietly. He sighed and bent forward, his head in his hands.

"Do you even have to ask?" He asked her after lifting her head.

"Well, yeah. I didn't think you could like after two-years of non-stop fighting and yelling. And don't forget the plain no talking at all." She said, getting a bit angry.

"Seriously!? It's not like it's my fault! I really don't wanna talk about this Chloe." He said standing up. She jumped up and stopped him from walking away.

"You said you wanted to talk! This is me trying!" She pointed between the two of them.

"I didn't mean about this!"

"What else is there?!"

"Go to Amy's!" He pointed to the door. She stared in shock.

"You know, I don't think I can do this anymore." She said and started walking away.

"Do what?" He asked annoyed.

"This. Us. I don't want you in my life anymore. So from now on, no more. You are not in my life. I don't want the pain. Good-bye Alek." She said with tears streaming down her face. She opened the door, grabbed her stuff and left.

Alek knew, the minute he let her leave he was probably never going to see her again. He wanted to run into his room and cry like a baby. That was no where near what he ever acted like. The only people that could ever make him act like this were Valentina, Jasmine, and Chloe. He didn't know why Chloe ever made him act the way he did. He never fell for someone so hard. He thought they were okay, but thing can never go back to the way they were. No matter how much he wanted them to.

**So how many of you hate me? Leave what you hate/love below! REVIEW! ^-^**

**~Maria xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank-You to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I wasn't exactly sure if I got hate or love on it x) Here's chapter 5! **

As Chloe walked back to Amy's, tears ran down her face. Her hair that was previously down, was now up. She hated that it stuck to her face whenever she cried. The tears weren't coming as fast, but you could still tell she was crying. She was thinking if she over reacted or if he did. She was tired of blaming other people for her problems. She just wished Alek wouldn't have freaked out on her the way he did. _If he didn't want to talk about the kiss, he shouldn't have done it in the first place!_ She thought to herself. She sighed in aggravation and fastened her pace. Right now, she just wanted to get to Amy's and relax. Although, she wandered if Amy would just drop it until tomorrow. Since Chloe knew Amy, she doubted she would let it slide. Sooner than she though, she was in front of Amy's house. _Here goes nothing..._Chloe thought. She walked in and took the stuff to where the couple were.

"And I'm back!" She said as cheerily as she could.

"Finally! What-" Amy stopped talking when she saw Chloe's face. "What's wrong, Chlo?" She asked getting up walking towards her. Even after two years, Amy looked the same. Small and petite.

"Me and Alek just had another fight." Chloe said annoyed. She walked over to the chair and sat down. She noticed Amy hadn't said anything and looked up. Amy was staring blankly at her, obviously confused.

"You and Alek were just making out in my room! What do you mean you got into a fight?" She said as she sat down.

"First of all, we weren't 'making out' we kissed. Twice." Amy gasped and Paul just looked-well-he looked lost. He was never good at talking when it came to relationships. Chloe would've laughed if it weren't for the situation."And we fought. He over reacted, so did I. I walked out after he told me to leave." She told Amy.

"Why would he tell you to leave? Wait, weren't you getting candy?" Amy asked pointing to the bag, again confused.

"After I got the candy, I noticed the Order following me and headed over to the Penthouse so they wouldn't follow me. After that I stayed for a bit. We got into a fight about the kiss. I asked him why he kissed me and he started freaking out on me." Chloe said waving her hand in the air.

"Why would you ask him that?" The question came. Only this time, it wasn't from Amy. It was form Paul.

"I didn't think it was a crime to want to know why someone kissed me!" Amy just stared at Paul. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well I get that, but wasn't the reason obvious?" He asked Chloe. Chloe looked at him slightly shaking her head, eyebrows raised. He sighed. "Look, the reason he kissed you was probably his way of saying sorry. Alek doesn't strike me as the type to some out and say sorry. He was probably saying he was sorry and telling you to go back." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Amy stared at him, dumbfounded and Chloe just looked at him with wide eyes."Okay guys, very funny. I'm a comic geek but I am a guy too." He said a little hurt.

"Yes, and your also my comic geek." Amy said ruffling his hair. He looked happy with himself and went for the bag of candy. They decided to go with a different movie and went with Red Dawn **(A/N: Anyone see what I did there? :P)** Amy and Paul cuddled up on the couch again and Chloe just stayed on the chair. Chloe kept thinking about what Paul said. _Does he even like me? Was that supposed to be an apology? Did I make a fool of myself by kissing him back_? A million thoughts ran through her head. About halfway through the movie she noticed that the couple was asleep and decided to go up to the roof. It wasn't the same as Merideth's roof, but it would do for now. She had to search for a way to the roof, but found it without a doubt. After taking her spot she looked at the sky. It was around 1 so everything was relatively dark. Where Amy lived, it wasn't very busy. The stars were peaking out of the dark clouds, in a mysterious yet very beautiful way. Chloe layed back the best she could on a roof. It was actually quite cold, but she didn't mind. She lived for this weather. She loved it around this time of the year, when it was cold yet nice. She usually took this time to to relax, but now she had way to much on her mind. She sighed and thought about Alek. She didn't know when she was ever going to _stop_ thinking about him. She hated that he had this effect on her. She hated that she could feel so deeply about him. She hated not knowing how he felt. She hated that she loved him. She gasped at her own thought. Did she love him? After all they've done to each other, could she? Chloe just told herself she was tired and saying things she didn't really mean. She thought she might as well relax up on the roof, so she closed her eyes. Her breaths became even, mind clear. She was asleep before she could do a thing about it.

The next day, Chloe woke up when at the crack of dawn. She couldn't help it much since she woke up on the roof. She was freezing her butt off and jumped back inside. She walked downstairs and saw the couple still asleep. She couldn't help but envy her two best-friends for having a great relationship. She just wished someday she could have that. And if she could help it, that relationship be with Alek. She decided she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon so just sat in Amy's patio out back. Amy had outside furniture that was actually pretty comfortable. Since it was around 6, no one was awake. She wondered if Alek would be awake at this hour. She sort of wanted to call him. Maybe a voicemail would be better than actually talking. She could talk without being interrupted...Before she knew what she was doing, she was on the phone calling Alek's number.

"You've reached Alek. Too bad for you, I'm not able to take your call. Leave a message and I'll call you back...Or not." She laughed slightly at his message and got ready for the beep. Once she heard it, her mouth was off.

"Hey, Alek. I am probably the last person you want to talk to. I just have to say...Well I have to say sorry. I acted stupid back at the Penthouse. I just really hate it when we fight anymore. I just miss the way we used to be. You know? Our playful banter here and there. My being my stubborn self and you being...You putting up with me. I put you through a lot. I get why you honestly hate me. I mean, I would hate me too. I don't understand why you put up with me, but you did. At the time I was to stupid to see how much you cared. Now, I think I'm okay with it. I'm okay with how you cared for me. I think I summed most of it up for me, so just let me know...Let me know if you still care? Just please let me know you still care..." She trailed off and hung up. She felt one tear roll down her cheek. She was tired of crying. She just wanted her life back. Not the human part. She's come with terms of being Mai and the Uniter. It's who she is, but does that mean she has to be unhappy all the time? She really hoped not...

* * *

Alek woke up and looked around. He hated how quiet it was since everyone left. He sat up and stretched. With a sigh he got up, grabbed his phone, and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a water while checking his phone. He practically spit his water out when he saw Chloe called. Even though no one was around, he tried to act as if it didn't effect him. His heart was beating what felt like 10-times faster as he checked the voicemail. As he listened he heard her usual strong voice, become weaker every time she talked. He agreed with every word she said. Almost every word. There was no way, no matter how much he tried to or wanted to, he hated her. After two years, he still had feelings just as strong, if not stronger. He wouldn't admit it to a single person though. Not even Jasmine or Valentina. He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it to Chloe. It's not that he didn't want things back to normal, he just didn't want drama. Two years ago, when he said 'we belong together', he wasn't just saying it for shits and giggles. He said it because he meant it. He was pretty sure he had fallen for Chloe the day he found out she was Mai. He laughed thinking about the trashcan incident. He decided he was going to talk to Chloe, but not over the phone. If he was going to talk to her it was going to be in person. It mightn't seemed a bit mean, but he texted her, asking if she was free right now. After not even a minute he got his reply

_I'm always free when it comes to you -Chloe _He smirked a bit and texted back.

_Meet me at the Cafe? -Alek_ Again not even seconds before the reply.

_Definitely -Chloe_ He smiled and went to get ready.

**Okay, I'm leaving it off here. If any of you read my other story in progress, you'll know I'm in a bit of a writers block -_- I could use all the ideas in the world, so please let me know what ideas you have! Also, suggestions on songs for my new story 'Songs of Love'? Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter! ^-^**

**~Maria xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**And chapter 5 awaits :P READ ON!**

Chloe can't help but feel a bit nervous, heading to meet Alek. She's hoping everything goes well. She couldn't stand it much longer if they didn't make up. Things were never going to be quite the same, but maybe they could be friends. As the cafe came into sight, she felt her heartbeat increase. She could practically feel it pounding out of her chest. She noticed a certain blonde Mai sitting at an outside table and almost jumped for joy. She couldn't help but fasten her pace a bit. Once she came into Alek's line of vision, his heartbeat also increased. Chloe was to bust listening to her own, to notice his. She just stood in front of the table, wondering if she should sit down or not.

"Don't just stand there. Sit down, King." He smirked at her. Chloe's mind was racing just as fast as her heart. She wondered if he was going to start the 'serious' conversation or not. She muttered a quiet thanks and pulled out a chair to sit. They stayed silent for several minutes and it was beginning to get awkward...Fast.

"So..." Chloe said, somewhat breaking the silence.

"I'm guessing we should order?" He looked cautiously at her.

"Sure, yes!" She was maybe a bit to enthusiastic about it. He kept the smile to himself. They called a waitress over and got two coffee's.

"I got your message." He stated quietly. She felt her heart speed up again.

"A-And?" Her voice slightly shaking, afraid of rejection.

"I'm sorry." He whispered the words, but they were full of sorrow.

"Wh-What?" She said in shock. He laughed a bit before answering.

"I'm sorry. For the way I acted yesterday. For the way I've treated you. I really don't want you to hate me or me to hate you." He finished. "Which I don't by the way!" He quickly added. Moving uncomfortably.

"I don't hate you. I can't hate you, Alek." She told him looking directly into his eyes.

"Even after all I've done?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Yes. I've done things to you. Things a lot worse than you've ever done to me." Alek reached out his hand and placed it right in front of hers, the fingertips touching. She glanced up at him.

"I still care." Was all he said, yet her heart leaped at those words. The waitress chose now to bring the coffee's.

"Here is your coffee's." She stated in a bored tone. We said our Thank-you's and she left.

"So do you think things can be...Normal again?" She asked hopeful.

"I don't know." He stated simply. She was hurt by his words. "I mean, I want them to! God, you don't know how much I want them to! But I mean I just don't know if we can. I don't think it's that simple." He started playing with the lid of his cup, not looking at her. She was truly hurt, but tried to hide it.

"Can we try?" She knew her voice cracked. When it did, his head popped up. His eyes went wide and he kept wondering what he should do.

"Chloe, it's not that I don't want to. I want to be with you again, more than anything in the world." He tried to ignore the fact his words had double meaning. "But we know how much things have changed. We're not going to be able to just wake up one day and forget everything." He sat forward and could see the obvious tears Chloe was about to spill. She wasn't looking at him and he knew why. If she did, she would be crying in a matter of seconds. Finally, after several minutes of silence, she looked up and saw he was staring directly at her. She tried to hide the blush creeping up on her.

"We have to start somewhere, don't we?" She gave a half smile, which was hard since she was on the verge of tears. Alek wanted to talk this out, but maybe a coffee shop wasn't the best place. He stood up and put his coffee down, walked over to Chloe and pulled her up by her arms. "Wh-What are we doing?" She asked confused.

"I want to talk this out, just not here." He told her. He grabbed his coffee and her hand, and started walking. "How does the park sound?" He asked looking at her. She glanced up from he coffee and just nodded. He sighed and kept walking. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two Mai, and it was obvious too. Chloe couldn't help but notice he still had hold on her hand. She followed him to the park until they reached a bench. They took a seat and Alek finally noticed his hand. He dropped hers and put his on his neck, blushing slightly. She was too busy trying not to be awkward to notice his blush.

"Sooo..." She dragged out.

"Sooo..." He also dragged out._ Well this is great progress_...She thought.

"We aren't fighting." She said, trying to lighten the mood. She kinda shrugged and looked towards him. He laughed a little bit, the tension slowly leaving them.

"That is true. Look, this is getting beyond awkward." He laughed uncomfortably.

"I thought it was just me." She sighed aloud. They both laughed. It felt really good for both of them to do that. Laugh. It was something neither of them had done in a long time. After minutes of laughing and strangers staring, they stopped. Chloe glanced at Alek and gave a small smile. He smiled back and then he looked away. Chloe thought she would never see Alek act like that in a million years. He was almost acting..._.shy_.

"So, where do we start?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, there isn't much on my hand. In two years, I guess I haven't changed." She looked down, playing with her hands. Alek couldn't help but notice she hadn't changed her habits or being stubborn, but she had changed. He could say she _matured_ quite nicely. She still looked _very_ good in Alek's opinion.

"Same here, I guess." He was thinking about telling Chloe that Zane might've been his brother. "Well, there is one thing..." He hesitated. "Zane...He was...Well I'm not 100 percent sure...I think he was my...My brother." It felt good to get it off his chest. He hadn't told anyone this. No one. He heard her gasp and look up. She was shocked. Surely, as he had been when he found out. Chloe didn't know what to think. Had he killed his own brother?

"But, you-you killed him. Didn't you?" She asked wearily.

"I did. Just because he is my brother by blood doesn't mean we were family. I family is Jasmine and Valentina, and he hurt them. No one hurts my family as far as I'm concerned." She found it really sweet that he killed Zane for Jasmine and Valentina. No matter how wrong that sounded...

"Wow..." She said plainly. She couldn't think of anything going on in her life so decided to ask him. "Anything new going on?" She asked simply.

"Not much. Pretty boring life for me." He smirked her way. Chloe felt like she as falling from cloud 9. He _smirked._ She hadn't seen that smirk in two long years. She felt so relieved. She thought about Alek Petrov's life. His life was anything but boring. I mean, he slightly downed himself since that night but it still wasn't boring. Was it? No, it can't be. He still had the rep, the girls running after him, he was graduating at the top of his class this year, he was the captain of the basketball team still, he was always on his feet for Jasmine and Valentina. His life couldn't be boring. Then she remembered something. He got kicked off of the basketball team. She couldn't help but wonder why. _Should I ask him?_ She thought to herself.

"I just remembered something...Didn't you say you got kicked off of the team?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't blow up on her for asking. She saw his facial expression change, and it become a bit more serious. She just didn't want to fight. "You know, you don't have to answer that. I probably shouldn't-" He cut her off.

"No, no it's fine. My head just wasn't in the game. I was to busy thinking about something else." When he said the last part, he looked at her. She thought for a second, he was thinking about her.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked moving a bit closer to him on the bench, considering they were on separate ends.

"Oh uh, well it's nothing really." He started acting nervous again. This definitely made Chloe think it was about her.

"Was it about...About me?" She asked shyly. He looked up at her, eyes wide. His expression softened ad he sighed.

"Chloe, I was...Well..." He sighed again."It was about you." He whispered. She almost couldn't hear him. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. He looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Re-Really?" She asked still shocked.

"Yeah. I mean we were so screwed up I couldn't help but-but think about you." He said, again in a whisper.

"Oh, wow." She said, not really to anyone. She put her head between her hands. Alek looked over and immediately thought he did something wrong. He moved closer to her and slid his arm around her waist. It was pretty risky, considering they still weren't on the best of terms. She jumped at the sudden touch. She turned to face him, once again shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine." She whispered almost in-audibly.

"I just thought I did something. I mean, you put your head down and I thought I did something wrong." He told her, looking her in the eyes. His arm was still around her and they were being pulled together. Alek thought Chloe was going to kiss him and last time they kissed, it didn't turn out so well. He was about to pull away when she pulled him into a hug. It was his turn to be shocked. His arm still around her, and hers around his shoulders. He slowly moved his arm around her. He felt her slightly start to shake, then he realized she was crying. He gently pulled her away to look at her. Her cheeks her tear stained and her eyes a little bit puffy. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. He moved his hand to wipe her face, but decided not to. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"I-I just can't believe we're finally talking. I didn't think we would ever really talk again." She said, calming herself down. She pulled her arms away to wipe her eyes. After she was done wiping her eyes, she looked at Alek who had a concerned look on his face."You probably think I'm some drama queen right now." She said laughing a bit.

"No, I don't think that. Why would I? You have a right to be human and cry. Even thought we aren't human." He smiled at her. She smiled back. He place a hand on her shoulder and she leaned slightly into his hand. He pulled her into another hug and she hugged back. If you were to ask Chloe at this point, it was Alek who was holding on tightly, his face in the crook of her neck, not that she minded. She held on tighter if possible. This was what Chloe was wanting for two years now. She sighed into his shoulder."It feels really good to have you back, Chlo." He mumbled into her neck. She couldn't help but smile. Things were finally turning around for the both of them. Alek pulled away, not really wanting to.

"Does this mean we're okay?" She asked him. Her hands still around his neck, his around her waist.

"God, I hope so." They smiled. "Does this mean you're coming home tonight?" He was hoping she would say yes.

"God, I hope so." She said mimicking his words. They both laughed and pulled away. "I should probably get back to Amy's before she starts to freak out." Not that she wanted to be away from him.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home." He told her as they stood up."Ohh, by the way. Tonight, I'm making dinner for us." He smirked at her.

"Only if you insist." She told him laughing.

"Ohh, trust me. I do." He smirked and turned around to walk away. She wanted so badly to sat something, to stop him from leaving.

"Alek!" She yelled and he turned around.

"Yeah?" She froze up. What was she supposed to say?

"Ohh, um. I'll see you around 6 then?" She said and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking down.

"Yeah, definitely." He smiled at her then turned to walk away. She started her way back to Amy's with a smile on her face.

* * *

Alek was flying, he was so high right now. Chloe and him were finally normal! At least he thought so. Now he just had to figure out what to make for there date. Wait, what? Date? This isn't a date, is it? He asked himself. He was almost sure it wasn't a date, but he couldn't help but wonder. He just kept thinking and walking until he hit the store. _Now what to get for this date?_ He smirked and walked inside.

**Soooooo? How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! Hopefully I did good since the past chapter's were kinda depressing Chalek ): I happen to like this chapter, but you're the critics! Tell me how I did! ^-^**

**Remember: The more reviews, the faster I write ;D**

**~Maria xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6. Sorry for the wait!**

Chloe started walking to Alek's around 5:30, deciding she could take her time. After Amy's chants of good luck, and 'using protection' she left. Amy said she would bring her stuff by tomorrow and Chloe agreed. Chloe was _really_ nervous for her and Alek's date. She stopped walking.

"This isn't a date," She resumed walking then stopped again. "Is it?" She was surely going crazy. She was_ talking_ to herself! She was about halfway there and it would only take her about 5 minutes. She had about 20 minutes until there date. "Getting there early won't hurt anyone..." She trailed off. _I really need to stop talking to myself_...She thought. She kept walking until she hit the front of the building. She took a deep breath and stepped inside the doors.

"Miss King, good seeing you back." The doorman, who was Mai nodded to her.

"Good to be back." She breathed out. She nodded to him and made her way to the elevators, obviously not in a rush. She looked at her phone '5:47' it read._ Well, I guess I'm early_...She thought. She made her way to 18.03 and knocked.

"Hold on!" She heard Alek yell. She smiled. She heard him mouth off a few curse words and come towards the door. When he opened it, she had a feeling he knew exactly who it was when she saw him smile.

"You're early," He stated a bit confused. She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I uh, I just thought I'd take my time." She said putting her head down. He laughed and stood in the doorway, unknowingly blocking Chloe from coming in. She looked back up at him and her eyes glanced behind him. "Are you trying to keep me from coming in?" She laughed. He looked confused, then realized what she was saying. He took a step to the side, running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, come in." She made her way past him and the smell of something made her stop.

"Are you really cooking?" She spun around to look at him. He smirked.

"Didn't believe me, King?" He walked towards the kitchen.

"Not really," She laughed and walked with him. "Watchya making?" She peeked over him, placing her hands on his shoulder. Alek almost fell into her, but he didn't let himself. He turned around and Chloe was standing a bit close to him. She took a step back and Alek saw her blush.

"That, is a surprise. Go watch Tv. You _are_ the one who showed up early." He smirked again. She rolled her eyes and turned around. She made her way to the couch and turned the Tv on. _There's never anything good on anymore_...Chloe whispered to herself. She flipped mindlessly through channels until she came across a certain show she couldn't pass. She smiled in victory over the Tv and relaxed. She heard something crash behind her and jumped up. So much for relaxing...She spun around and saw Alek cursing himself, she walked over to him. He was kneeling and she noticed he dropped a pan of something.

"Alek..." She trailed off. He stood up and he looked disappointed at himself.

"I just officially ruined dinner." He told her simply. She looked behind him, on the floor and saw what looked like Chicken Stir-Fry.

"Awwe," She looked at him. She kinda wanted to start laughing at how mad he looked. It was just food! She couldn't hold it anymore, and she exploded. She laughed right in his face, not meaning to. She backed up into the counter and tried to compose herself.

"What's so funny? I-I'm lost," He looked like someone just took away his ice cream cone and that made Chloe laugh even harder. She tried to stop herself, and tell him but she couldn't. "Chloe...?" He trailed her name into a question. He took steps towards her trying to see what he missed. He stood in front of her looking at her face. When she opened her eyes and wiped away the cloudiness she stopped laughing, the moment suddenly became serious. He was standing quite close to her, she leaning up against the counter. They just stared into each others eyes, almost communicating without saying a word. Suddenly things became clear through their eyes. Alek leaned in slowly, placing his hands on the counter behind her, effectively pinning her down. She leaned up a bit, as he leaned further into her. Their faces, not even an inch apart as their eyes flickered between their eyes and lips. Finally, Chloe closed the distance, it wasn't rushed. Her lips brushed his, and he was frozen waiting for more. She pulled back, only to go again and kiss him gently on the lips once. She pulled away again, looking into his eyes. His lips curled into a small smile, and he leaned in. Their lips finally touching in one motion as they met. It wasn't fast paced, it was loving and gentle. Alek ached to feel this feeling for the past two years, not caring about the kiss they shared that only made them fight. He couldn't actually believe it was happening. They both broke apart and looked at each other once again. They both smiled and Alek unpinned Chloe letting her walk back to the couch as he followed. They sat down in silence, him beside her.

"So, do you mind telling me what was so funny?" Alek asked, still trying to get over their kiss. Chloe was in her own state of shock. She smiled at him.

"The fact that you were so heartbroken after spilling the food. Which reminds me...Should we go clean that up?" She laughed. He laughed too and stood up.

"Here's what I say. You go and get take-out or pizza or something, and I'll stay behind and clean up. Deal?" He asked, holding his hand down to her. She accepted and took his hand as she stood.

"Deal!" She smiled. He let go of her hand, not really wanting to and went to the kitchen to clean up his mess. "Be back in fifteen!" She yelled as she left. Alek smiled, but then looked down at his mess.

"Way to go, Alek. Finally have a chance to do something, and she's still the one that get's to do it..." He grabbed a rag and started picking up what he could.

After getting it all cleaned up he wanted to see if he could at least make the room a little more..._Romantic_. Alek still had his mind set on this being their first, real date. He took out two emergency candles Valentina had stashed inside one of the drawers. Kind of ironic they had candles for blackouts, considering all 4 of them could see in the dark. If he turned off the light for the living room and left on the kitchen light, there would be a soft glow. The candles would be the perfect thing, Alek thought. He placed the two stick candles in there holders and lit them with matches. He felt it all looked good, but what about him?

Alek stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at himself. He couldn't believe he was worrying about his looks! He_ never_ worried about how he looked! Well, unless he was around Chloe. He made sure he looked casual still in his dark blue collared shirt and jeans. There was _no_ way he was actually changing. He messed up his hair a bit and maybe sprayed just a bit more of his cologne. After being satisfied, he made his way back to the living room. It had been about fifteen minutes, so he couldn't help but wonder where Chloe was. Why was he so nervous? He was never nervous. Again, unless he was around Chloe. Chloe made him do such weird things, and act such weird ways. He could never figure out why. The day she threw his ball down the hall, and into the trashcan he made a risky move of almost kissing her. He could've killed her! She always made him do crazy things. He heard the door open and spun around. He saw Chloe carrying a bag of what looked like Chinese take-out. He smiled and took the bag out of her hands.

"I'll get it, you go sit down." He told her, waving her off. She laughed and went to sit. He heard her footsteps come to a stop.

"Umm...Alek? Are those candles?" He was definitely worried he made the wrong move, but played it off.

"Yeah, never seen any before?" He turned around smirking at her.

"No, Alek. I've seen candles before. I just...Oh, never mind." She laughed nervously and took a seat. He took a deep breath, feeling calm again. He grabbed the plastic dishes and the silverware and made his way to sit beside her.

"Which one is yours?" He asked her after sitting.

"They're the same." She smiled and took the one from his left hand. He handed her the silverware and they dug in.

They both would say it was the best date they've ever had. Of course they would, considering it was their only date. After they ate, made small talk, smiled at each other, and Alek making quite a lot of his cocky and sexual remarks, they watched Tv. The Tv was basically ignored as they laughed a lot, making jokes. They filled each other in on the last two years and became maybe closer than they ever were. Alek and Chloe moved closer to each other on the couch. They eventually tired out and Chloe layed against Alek's chest, making him and her quite comfortable. They watched shows and movies until Alek heard Chloe's heartbeat start to even out. He smiled down at her as he raked his hands through her hair unintentionally.

"Chloe, we need to get to bed now." He laughed. She woke up calmly and looked up at him.

"How long have I been out?" She asked sitting up. Alek turned the Tv off, blew out the candles, and stood.

"Not long," He held his hand out for her again. She also accepted again. He held onto her hand as they made their way to her room. Even though they both lived here, this was his way of 'dropping her off at home'.

"Tonight, was maybe one of the best nights of my life." She told him smiling. He smiled down at her, even though she wasn't that much shorter.

"I had a great time too. And can I just say, I think we finally made it to our first date." His smile turned to a smirk, even though he was hoping he hadn't taken it too far. She laughed and looked back up a him.

"Yeah, I guess we did." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. They said their goodnight's and finally went to bed smiling. Both of them.

**I am really proud at how this turned out! I hope you guys like it as much as I do (: Although, I'm kinda stuck. What should I do next? Leave your ideas in a review please ^_^**

**I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween, also. Sadly, I didn't because of the hurricane ): But I'm safe at least!**

**Review!**

**~Maria xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

Chloe woke up in a daze and tried to sit up. She was pinned down by an arm around her waist. She chuckled a bit before turning onto her side, facing her newlywed husband. **(A/N Confused?)** Last night was their official first night of marriage. She placed her hand over his cheek an moved the hair out of his eyes. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, though he was still sleeping. It took him a few seconds before he responded, kissing her back gently. She smiled and pulled away.

"Good morning." He paused and smirked. "Wife." She blushed. She was about to sit up when she realized she was..Well, she was _naked_. Last night_ was_ was the beginning of their honeymoon. She wrapped the sheet around herself and blushed even more. Chloe also remembered that today was her birthday, her 21st birthday. Her and Alek had been dating for 3 years until he finally proposed about 3 months ago. They didn't want to wait. She told him she wanted to get married as soon as they good. Even her mother came...Which was Amy's present to Chloe and Alek. They cried and laughed and over all had a wonderful time. "You alright there?" Alek brought her out of her thoughts.

"Fine, just thinking about everything." She was about to get up then she smile and lied back down beside him. "I love you." She told him cuddling next to his bare chest. He kissed her head.

"I love you too," She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately, and that led to more things between the two.

* * *

After Alek making a wonderful breakfast, the two decided they would take a walk. They lived a block away from a nice little park. The two loved it when they saw how beautiful everything was. They walked hand-in-hand around the park not saying much.

"Can you believe we're married?" Alek asked suddenly. Chloe looked up in surprise, then she laughed.

"To think 4 years ago, we hated each other." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Chloe found that he looked better when he smiled. She learned to keep compliments like that to herself. Even after 3 years of realizing who they both are, compliments still made his head 6-times bigger.

"Well, 4 years ago is nothing compared to today. Today's the day after our wedding," He paused and stopped walking. Since their hands were still linked, she stopped walking. She looked at him, confused. Once he saw her face, he smiled at her.

"What?" She asked skeptically.

"Today's your birthday," He smirked. "And you though I forgot, didn't you?" He pulled her closer, by her hand. She blushed and looked down.

"I just didn't think it was a big deal," She blushed again. He still made her blush madly after 5 years of being around him.

"Seriously?" He asked her, not believing what she said.

"Yeah, I mean what's so important about it?" She cocked her head, looking at him.

"1) You wouldn't be here, if this day was non-existent 2) It's the day we found out you were Mai." He pulled her even closer, hugging her to him. She sighed into his chest. How much she loved him, she could never actually say.

_*Flashback*_

_"I can't believe you did this!" She shrieked at him. Even after the two started dating, they had there rough spells. She had just gotten a new kitten. Oh, the irony..._

_"I didn't mean to let her out, Chloe!" He wasn't yelling, he just hated when she got all fired up. The new kitten, named Midnight because of her eerie color of gray and black, had just been let out by Alek leaving Chloe's front door open._

_"What the hell was so important, that you had to barge in my front door and just leave it open!" She was right in front of him, screaming in his face. Alek's heart beat increased whenever she was so close to him. His eyes kept flickering to her lips, and back to her eyes. After she noticed, she groaned in frustration and walked away from him. _

_"Chloe," He trailed off walked towards her. "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy!" He laughed, even though the seriousness of their situation._

_"What are you so happy about?" She didn't sound so mad this time, but he knew she was still angered._

_"You know how Valentina told me to look at colleges? I finally got accepted to one!" He walked towards her and wrapped her up in a hug. She let him for a moment, but then became even more furious. The only college that Alek had applied for was one in New York. She pushed him away and he looked shocked. "Chloe, what's wrong? I though you'd be happy for me." He looked hurt. She sighed._

_"Alek, I am. Lets not forget the fact that you let Midnight out still," Her mad look came back again._

_"It has to be more than that," He sat down on the couch. _

_"Alek," She sat beside him, but he didn't move. "Alek, I want you to be happy, but I want to be happy too. You leaving for New York..." She trailed off. "I know I wouldn't be happy if you left me, Alek." She put her arms around his neck from behind. He turned to look at her, eyes wide._

_"Chloe, why on earth would you think I'd be leaving you?" He placed his hand on her cheek and moved closer to her. "Chloe I got accepted to USF, I'm not leaving you." He whispered to her. She was shocked._

_"You-You're not leaving?" She asked._

_"I'll never leave you, Chlo." He kissed the cheek he wasn't holding. She embraced him in a hug the minute his lips touched her skin. His face smashed into her neck, not that he or she minded._

_"Oh, thank God." She whispered and he smiled. "Alek, I really have to tell you something." She pulled away, looking down._

_"Wait, don't tell me." He pretended to think. She looked up. "You're pregnant? That could be entirely possible on my account." He smirked. She blushed and looked back down._

_"Alek, it's not that. I-" He cut her off by kissing her. He knew what she had to say, had to be important. He had even more to tell her though. He pulled away and saw her face, eyes closed and mouth open just a bit._

_"Chloe, I have to tell you something else. The reason I came in person to tell you I was going to college, was because I need to tell you something else." He place a hand on her waist._

_"You're pregnant?" She tried to joke. He laughed and smiled at her._

_"I just need you to know, there's a reason I'm not going to New York. I got accepted there...2 months ago actually. I turned it down. I knew I couldn't leave you, because I'm in love with you Chloe." He whispered to her, darting his eyes to each of hers. Chloe forgot whatever she was about to tell him. She actually looked upset, but she felt scared. He didn't even mind if she didn't say it back. He knew she felt the same way somewhere in that heart of hers. She finally came over her shock and smiled. She couldn't say it back, no matter how much she thought she did. She was afraid of being let down._

_*End of flashback*_

It actually took her about 5 months to say it back, placing her first 'I love you' only around 9 months ago.

She was to caught up in her flashback to notice Alek in front of her, so concerned. "Chloe?" He asked again.

"Sorry, thinking about something." She laughed at herself.

"I kind of guessed that." He put his arms around her waist and shook his head. They trudged along, her head on his shoulder. She loved that day so much. Something about it was nagging her though. Their day went on and they both had an amazing first-day-of-being-married-date.

* * *

_*About 1 month later*_

"You're kidding me!" Amy shrieked into the phone. Chloe was shocked at the news herself.

"No, I'm 100 percent serious. Me and Alek..." She trailed off. "We're pregnant." She choked out. She wanted to cry, even though being pregnant wasn't a bad thing.

"When are you going to tell Alek?" Amy curiously asked.

"I guess when he gets home, which should be any minute. I better go, Ames. Love you." She told her best friend that she still loved like a sister.

"Alright, Paul's gonna be here any minute anyways. Love you and good luck!" She told Chloe. Amy and Paul had an apartment, just like Chloe and Alek did. Chloe paced around the living room in anticipation. She was afraid Alek would be mad about their pregnancy. As soon as she had the chance to sit down, Alek came through the door. After a long day, he was back from college. Chloe decided college wasn't the best thing for her right now, so she never went.

"Hey, sweetheart." He came over and kissed her on the cheek. He noticed how tense she was, and pulled away. "You alright?" He sat down beside her.

"I really have to tell you something. Don't interrupt me, because may be something that can make us stronger," She paused and looked down. "Or it could break us." Alek was more scared than he may have ever been in his whole life.

"Chloe, you're scaring me." He moved closer to her. Chloe almost wanted to cry...Again.

"Alek," She tried to steady her breathing out. "Alek, I'm pregnant." She told him simply. His eyes were immediately startled.

"Wh-What?" His voice broke. He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant, Alek. Simple as that." She stared at him. She thought she was scared to say the words I love you, now she was scared he would run away and she would never see him again. "Please say something. Anything. An I hate you, I love you, you're lying..." Her head dropped. "Anything."

"I can't believe this," He didn't mean to say it out loud and Chloe thought he meant it in a bad way. She got up and almost tripped over her own feet. "No! Chloe! I meant I can't believe this is happening to us! I love you with all my heart and I love this-this baby even more!" His arms were around her abdomen, form behind her.

"Do you really mean that?" She whispered. She wasn't crying, but she was about to.

"Of course I do. You and this baby are my future. I'm going to be a dad for Bast's sake!" He laughed in her ear. The minute these words registered in her head, she melted into him. She turned around and pressed her lips onto his with so much force, he almost fell. He pressed harder into her after regaining balance. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "We have to get ready for this baby!" He smiled. This smile was bigger and brighter than any smile Chloe had ever seen on him. This gave her all the confidence she ever needed. All the confidence to spend the rest of her life with him and their baby.

**Well what can I say? That's it! I loved the way chapter 6 turned out, and I though I would end it! Don't worry_ 'Chloe King: The Aftermath'_ is still going, it's just taking a while for my chapter to come together. I really hope you loved this story, I completely loved writing it! Read my other stories and please tell me how I did in a review!**

**~Maria xoxo :D**

**Thanks for being so amazing to me and this story!**


End file.
